theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Goldlock Reviews - Iron Man 3
Ok... wow. First summer blockbuster of the year... most highly anticipated movie of 2013 in a whole! And from what I can see, for most people it lived up to that expectation... including me. I saw this movie originally in 3D on May 4th. Now, May 9th and I am seeing it again. That must tell you right there ( for me to see a movie twice, I must have liked it ) - this is a good movie. * **WARNING**!: * *MAJOR*!*SPOILERS!*! If you have not seen the movie, read ONLY the scores and the recommendations! Do not read the detailed review until you have ''seen the movie!'' Plot: 8.5/10 Wow. Where do I begin? First, the overall plot. Fantastic. It's an adventure/comedy ( with some romance too ) while also being a revenge movie at the same time... and is still great? And it's also a third movie in a series, fourth ''if you count The Avengers. And it's still good? That's right! It begins with Iron Man telling a story about making demons... and if you've seen the other movies, as soon as you see Yinsen's cameo you know you're before Iron Man. And you can see the foreshadowing - Killian believing Stark rejected him, and Killian working with Hansen and her exploding plant glitch. Then it switches to present time and you see how Stark is still affected by the events that took place in The Avengers - fantastic. Sometimes movies just go by those things and don't even refer to them. Like Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. In POTC At World's End, Jack Sparrow, his ship, and his crew fought against the Flying Dutchman in a maelstrom created by the goddess of the sea - and he acts like nothing happened. Just continue your business! Back to the topic - Iron Man can't sleep, and gets anxiety attacks just from thinking about the Avengers. At first I thought the issues with his mind were from Killian and his Extremis virus or something. It seemed weird that memories of one event could affect and disable Tony Stark that much, but the world was attacked by aliens, so... I guess that works. It's a bit exaggeratory, but it's needed to show that the world is still suffering from the events in that movie. The plot developed very well throughout the middle part of the movie. After Stark's home is destroyed, he ends up in Tennessee, due to the fact that Jarvis scheduled him a flight plan there. I love how he ends up having to almost start over, and he does it quite well. I loved how Jarvis shut down, it really made you feel lost and out there. Stark almost always has Jarvis with him, and when Jarvis goes you know Tony's away from his commonplace. He ends up in an old garage owned by a boy who ends up helping him. I liked how they portrayed the kid; didn't give him a huge role, only used him as a hostage piece for the enemies once, and in that scene he was able to escape himself, without Iron Man blowing him up. The execution of this movie's plot was very well done, especially throughout the middle. I really enjoyed the general experience. The action scenes were great, and though there weren't as many in this one, the end combat sequence made up for all of it. Seeing all the Iron Man suits wreak havoc. And I liked how we saw Stark and Rhodes fight without suits and finally in the last scene we see them use suits. As for Pepper (Yes, a secondary character is getting an entire paragraph - got a problem? ), I liked how they gave her a bigger role ( and finally made her a hostage. They could have easily done that in the first 3 movies I am counting the Avengers, but I like how they waited for this one to do it, henceforth making it a bigger deal for Tony Stark, rather than like some movie series, it's the same hostage situation in every installment ), but I'm not sure about the part where she acquires the Extremis powers. I think it goes against her character to really have any kind of an ability like that. As for her using the suit, same situation, but as you could see, she couldn't operate it well, so that kind of saved it a bit of dislike there. Now, onto the Mandarin. A lot of fans were disappointed in this character's role in the movie. The fact is, in the comics, the Mandarin, from what I've heard, was actually a villain. A legit villain. And even the trailers hyped him up for that, using only the scenes where the Mandarin is actually evil. But in the movie.. that's not the case. Ben Kingsley plays an actor. An old, hairy, drunken actor, who can portray one of the most evil, intriguing, and merciless villains ever to enter Marvel movies. Yes, it's sad that he's a fraud, and that we don't get to see that epicness - but I like that. A plot twist. A twist... not even HINTED at in the trailers. I loved how this movie's trailer didn't give away much ( except for the end battle sequence ), and completely miss-directed is. I don't want to know everything about a movie from its trailer. I want surprises. I want to watch a short trailer, to decide if I think I should see the movie or not. And with this being a sequel to Iron Man, and technically a sequel to the Avengers... I don't NEED a trailer! And they completely hyped up the Mandarin to a point where you were ready to see him use supernatural powers with his rings against Iron Man. Though it's a slightly disappointing plot twist, and comic book nerds were unhappy about it - I'm not a comic book person! I never read the comics. So I really didn't care..... it didn't bother me. So I'm not taking any points off for that. In fact, I'm not taking ANY points off for anything addressed above ^_^ Now... here's where the loss of half a point comes in. Extremis. Yea, it's cool - yea, it's the entire villain-ary ( new word! yaya! ) plot... but it was executed and explained poorly. Alright, so far I've got this from Extremis: It's a virus, injected into a human being. If the body doesn't accept it, it explodes. If the body does accept it, it: #Grants the person the ability to shoot fire. #Grants the body the ability to burn through just about anything with their hands. #Allows the person to regrow lost limbs, and recover from even the worst injuries. #Allows the body to posses super strength, which includes long jumps, powerful hand-to-hand combat attacks. #Grants the person immunity to fire. Now... with that in mind, let's look at the flaws here. #I don't understand... at the beginning of the movie, why does the guy explode? #The bald henchman working for Killian survived many killing blows, but was finally killed by the heartbreaker armor, which shot a beam through the man's chest. However, if that would kill him.... how did he grow back from a single foot in the beginning of the movie? ''Silly and contradictory. #The virus is never explained in full detail - not even in the end of the movie. You have to think hard about the movie and come up with a conclusion, like I did above, which may or may not be accurate. #The superpowers are kind of silly. They seem more cartoon-ish, rather than realistic. The enemy powers seem to have been more realistic in Iron Man movies.. that all dies in Iron Man 3. Now, finally, for a half-point reduction - the ending. #He destroys ALL his suits just to make his girlfriend happy? Really? That goes against Tony Stark's character entirely. I get the "he's taking on a new leaf", but still, goes against Stark ENTIRELY. The only thing I can understand this to be is the writers making preparations for the possibility that Robert Downey Jr. would not return. #Also, what happens if they are attacked again? There's obviously someone out there who still doesn't like him. He's gonna need a suit. #He got the shrapnel out of his chest... - um, if he could do that, why didn't he just take it out during Iron Man 1? Oh, there was conflict going on... not really time. What about between Iron Man and Iron Man 2? Or maybe in Iron Man 2? Or between Iron Man 2 and The Avengers? Or in the Avengers? or between the Avengers and Iron Man 3? The main question - Why did he wait until now? Suits can have individual arc reactors... he doesn't need it. He could have gotten it out before. It seems pointless to take it out now. With that in mind, I give Iron Man 3's plot an 8.5 out of 10. Visual Effects: 10/10 As in most Iron Man movies, the special effects here were great. Awesome Iron Man suits, as usual. The Extremis abilities were really nice-looking, and the regrowth of limbs were fantastic. I also loved Iron Man's technology, as usual, and it was better than ever. There weren't any visual problems from what I can see, and they really showed what 2013 movie making can be capable of. I saw it in 3D, so it really did pack a punch. This makes older action movies look silly. There's not really much to talk about in this section. I didn't find any problems with the visual effects, so I'm leaving it a solid 10 out of 10 and moving on. Score:7.5/10 The score in this was really executed well. I loved the feel of it, and it fit the movie almost perfectly. You have a very nice, Iron-Man-fitting main heroic theme, which acompanies awesome armor into battle against Killian and Extremis. The Mandarin even had a theme - a really good, scary, creepy one. That just added to the buildup and eventually the unexpected twist. I am disappointed that Killian and Extremis didn't get a theme - that could have made that part of the plot that much better, so I take off a point or so for that. Also, I was looking for at least one rock song in there - it really fits Iron Man. But I guess the feel of this movie is more serious. There wasn't anything about the existing score that I didn't like, there was no unnecessary chorus or any tracks I disliked for that matter. I only take off some points here for the lack of score. We got an Iron Man theme and a Mandarin theme, and a few action themes - while that's all good, it needs a bit more to get a high score for the music. It's not Hans Zimmer grade score, but this guy, Brian Tyler is basically a new composer, and this was his first huge movie, I believe. So you gotta give him credit. Acting:10/10 The actors here were epic. Robert Downey Jr., as always, did a fantastic job portaying Tony Stark. I really hope he agrees to continue this role in The Avengers 2 and possibly an Iron Man 4 after that. No other actor could take his place. He does such an amazing job, and is such an awesome actor to watch. He MAKES the Avengers. Paltrow did pretty good, she compliments with Robert Downey Jr. very well.. but I think the "TONY!" she exclaimed when Iron Man went down with his house was a bit off... the pitch was a bit... I'm not really sure, it just didn't sound right. Other than that, though, she does a good job, and even though I think the writers gave her some iffy scenes, she avoided making those a catastrophe. Cheadle was good... I was actually able to like and root for Rhodes in this movie, like the first movie, and unlike the second. I still prefer the first actor, the one in the first Iron Man movie, over Don. They simply fired the original actor and hired Cheadle for no reason, and I personally like the first one better, having seen Cheadle in more serious roles. If they wanted Cheadle so bad, they should have brought him in in the first movie, rather than switching the actors and confusing the audience. However, I was able to like and enjoy him in this movie... so I don't really mind it. Ben Kingsley did great as the Mandarin - he made the fake Mandarin badass, and the real one hilarious. A great job done in portraying 2 characters in one. Scary, intriguing, disgusting ( to some. I didn't find him disgusting, but some did ), and laughable. Guy Pearce.... I don't like him, but that's the point. He was so easy to hate, and you just wanted Iron Man to blow him up so badly. He captured the "anger against the bad guy" role so well. I give the acting a solid 10/10. Overall:8.5/10 Recommendations: Definitely see this in the theater IN 3D! It is a fantastic movie, and if you're reading this review Ii take it you're considering watching it, and if you're considering watching it - you'll like it. If you're a huge fan of the comics, however, prepare for a slight disappointment and a plot twist. I would definitely buy this on Blu-ray if you enjoyed watching the movie in theaters. If you don't see it in theaters, at least rent it. Category:Blog posts Category:Movie Blogs Category:Not Archived Category:Goldlock Reviews